


stability

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Sad gays, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Inform Chikara-san at the MWPSB,” he manages to choke out, “They need to get here as soon as possible.”“Roger!!”With that taken care of, Yuuji lets himself sink to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.106.





	stability

**Author's Note:**

> written for bonus round one - time and place
> 
> Ship/Character: anything tbh  
> Fandom: haikyuu!!, kuroko no basket, daiya no ace  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: psycho pass auuuuu, i made it to where it could potentially be more lighthearted, but also like// if you wanted to go the route of an inspector's cc being too high that's real good too  
> Do Not Wants: n/a
> 
> Prompt:  
> TIME: -for the daily check of [your] crime coefficient  
> PLACE: wherever

 

Yuuji thinks he’s going to be sick.

 

“C-Can you repeat that?” he asks shakily.

 

“Sure thing!” his AI chirps, way too cheerful for the bullshit it’s telling him. “Your Crime Coefficient has risen to 106 this morning! You have been classified as a latent criminal, and it is recommended that you seek therapy immediately!”

 

Yuuji barely catches himself on the edge of the table as his knees give out. His heart rate’s all fucked up, and he’s having trouble breathing.

 

“Inform Chikara-san at the MWPSB,” he manages to choke out, “They need to get here as soon as possible.”

 

“Roger!!”

 

With that taken care of, Yuuji lets himself sink to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

106.

 

106.

 

_106._

 

It’s barely too high, just _barely_ , but it’s high enough that realistically, his life is over. His career as an Inspector, gone.

 

He lets out a weak laugh as he finally realizes exactly how his boyfriends must have felt as they watched their numbers tick up until it was too late.

 

—

 

Yuuji doesn’t move as he hears the front door slam against the wall, and frantic footsteps echo through the hallway. He doesn’t move as he hears Koutarou calling for him, as Tetsurou finds him and kneels beside him.

 

“Yuuji, what’s going on?!” Tetsurou demands, his words rushed and frantic.

 

“I told you,” Chikara says, and Yuuji raises his head to see a Dominator pointed at him. “Terushima’s Crime Coefficient has gone up again. He’s a criminal.”

 

“No!!” Koutarou protests, staring at Chikara with wide eyes. “Enno-chan, you can’t shoot him!”

 

“Yuuji?” Tetsurou questions quietly, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

 

Yuuji lets out a mirthless laugh. “106. I’m a latent criminal now.”

 

“Fuck,” Tetsurou swears loudly, standing up and running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Yuuji, you said it was fine!”

 

“Are you surprised?” Chikara snipes, his voice full of poison. “I tried to tell Yuuji that this would happen. He spends so much time with you two, after all.”

 

“Are you saying this is _our_ fault?” Koutarou asks, his voice cracking.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Kou,” Tetsurou says firmly, glaring at Chikara. “It’s normal for Inspectors’ Crime Coefficients to fluctuate. All Yuuji needs is a few therapy sessions—”

 

“Maybe that would be the case if his Hue was stable,” Chikara cuts in, “but since we’ve been talking, his Crime Coefficient has climbed to 121.”

 

Yuuji is taken aback, but he isn’t surprised. Honestly, he’s expected this to happen. He hasn’t felt the same since the Miya case, and he’s known that his singular focus on finding them would lead to this.

 

“So that’s it, then?!” Tetsurou demands, his hands forming fists as he glares at Chikara. “You’re just gonna shoot him and drag him off?”

 

“I’ll shoot you too, Kuroo, don’t fucking test me right now,” Chikara warns. “I’m losing a partner. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

 

“You don’t have to shoot me, Chikara-san. I’m not gonna make this hard for you,” Yuuji says, finally speaking again. He tries to minimize his words, not trusting himself to speak for long without bursting into tears. “I’ll come quietly. I’ve gotta move into the Enforcer quarters, right?”

 

“Why are you just _accepting this_?!” Tetsurou explodes at Yuuji, and Koutarou flinches sharply. “Damn it, Yuuji, you’re not like us! You’’re better than this!!”

 

“I’m not!” Yuuji shouts, and his voice breaks. That pushes him over the edge, and he chokes back a wrecked sob, wiping angrily at the forming tears. “I’m not any better than you, Tetsu-chan. I never was. Sure, I was your superior for a while, but I’ve _never_ considered myself better.”

 

“Don’t fight,” Koutarou murmurs, and Yuuji realizes that Koutarou is crying. He finally moves, standing up, and he hugs Koutarou tightly, burying his face in Kou’s muscular shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, babe-chan,” Yuuji apologizes, “I know you hate it when we fight. I’m just worried, y’know?”

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, too,” Tetsurou adds, his lanky arms wrapping around both of them. Yuuji hiccups softly, letting himself be comforted by the solid touches of his two babe-chans. “I know you’re both scared. I’m scared too. But it’s all gonna be okay, because we’re still together.”

 

“I hate to break up this touching scene,” Chikara interrupts, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, “but it’s time to go. I really don’t want to shoot anyone today, so don’t make a scene.”

 

Normally Yuuji would tease Chikara at this point, making some quip about rushing off to his secret boyfriend, but not this time. This time, he just nods, stepping back from the hug, and follows meekly.

 

—

 

A month later, his Crime Coefficient has stabilized at an approximate 230. It’s higher than Koutarou’s even 200, but a lot lower than Tetsurou’s terrifying 278.

 

With it, Yuuji stabilizes. He gets used to his new life as an Enforcer. They all have their own quarters, but now that they’re all together, they end up dragging all of the mattresses into one room and sleeping together.

 

Yuuji has never loved anything more than waking up between the men he loves, Tetsu’s bedhead in his mouth and Kou snoring in his ear. He’s happy.

 

He doesn’t miss the freedom. He doesn’t miss being an Inspector. He’s happy like this, spending his days with his boyfriends and working tirelessly on the Miya case without having to worry about his Hue.

 

He’s happy like this, and that’s the closest to honest that he’s been with himself in years.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lethal force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129320) by [LLordTourrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes)




End file.
